Reunion
by Gentle Breezes
Summary: 4 years after the adventures of Treasure Planet, an old friend comes back to say hello to Jim. No pairings; just some wonderful reunions.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Treasure Planet characters. Disney owns them.

* * *

The weather on Montressor today was as it usually was. A little bleak, the sunset peaking from behind the clouds here and there, and an occasional strong gust of wind. Of course, for him this wasn't usual. It almost seemed like the planet itself was alive; feisty and cantankerous as it tried to stop his breaching the atmosphere, but not without its thrills or fun aspects. These thought instigated a smirk on his part, drawing the parallels of such behavior to the young boy he used to call "cabin boy".

He landed his ship and slowly walked down the dock and toward the stairs leading up to the inn before him. These were the same steps, in retrospect, that he'd walked up just a few years ago. It was certainly much bigger than he'd expected, but he could sense the happiness wafting off of it, along with the scent of good food. Everything about the place looked better than it had before, but he still felt bad for what he'd done to it previously. He hoped Mrs. Hawkins would forgive him for that eventually.

He continued up the steps towards the door, unconsciously heaving a sigh in honor of the time passed. Had it really been 4 years already? Had that boy grown up into a man? ...Probably not. He'd always be the same Jimbo even if he grew a few more inches in height. He paused at the door, noting the "Closed" sign hanging in its window, and then walked through it as delicately as he could. He saw a woman whom he could only assume was Mrs. Hawkins, pause in the middle of sweeping the floor and begin to protest with him. But then, recognition swept over her face. She asked if his name was what she thought it was. Jim had probably told her about him, and Morph had probably contributed with visuals. He replied yes. She smiled happily. My, she was actually a kind of pretty. He could see where Jim got his expressive eyes from. ...No, no, he needed to focus. Mrs. Hawkins told him to follow her. Delbert didn't quite know what to say. BEN was saying more than enough for the both of them. Captain Amelia was thankfully not in sight.

She led him down an adjacent hall and then pointed to a room at the end of the hallway. Her expression was filled with joy (thank heavens) instead of the usual fear he inspired in people with his appearance. He bowed as politely as he could before walking as _quietly _as he could with his metal leg down the hall. He stopped in front of a room that had a very conspicuous "KEEP OUT" sign; most likely to ward off intruders from penetrating the sanctity of the teenager's room. As he opened the door slowly, he saw a familiar sight.

Jim had obviously grown bigger, but this felt exactly like that time when he'd had walked into the galley and found Jim asleep, resting his head on a clean pot. The boy had one arm hanging unceremoniously to his side, the other resting under his head, his cheek pressed against the surface of his desk and his eyes closed. The pirate looked at the desk and saw all manners of engineering, mechanics, and math homework scattered across it. He chuckled under his breath. Even when asleep, the boy had light coming off his sails. Morph saw Silver and sprung up immediately, evidently overjoyed to see his former owner, but Silver put a giant finger to his lips to keep the blob silent. The pink creature gave him a nudge against his face as the pirate removed his coat like before, and placed it over the sleeping form of Jim. Then he silently took himself out of the room, smiling. He could wait.

Jim awoke to a strange but familiar sensation. For a moment he thought he was still on the ship headed to Treasure Planet, stuck being a cabin boy with loads of chores but having fun with Silver and Morph. Then he reminded himself that it had been 4 years since then, and he had no idea when he would see–

...

...This wasn't a blanket covering him. He swore to himself that he was dreaming, that his mom had just come in and placed a blanket over his shoulders, or that he'd unconsciously grabbed his jacket for warmth. But he still turned towards his door with a tiny shred of hope. The strange, peg-legged shadow that disappeared as the door closed had Jim sitting up in a heartbeat.

No way.

Jim looked at the coat for a moment to study it. It was huge, even though he'd grown quite a bit. The thing was pretty beaten up too, wind-worn with a few oil stains here and there. His eyes widened and his heart went into chaos. He immediately threw the coat off and lunged towards his door, flinging it open and speeding down the hall. And when he rounded the corner, literally screeched to a halt, he beheld an unbelievable sight.

The cyborg was standing there. A few feet away, Silver was actually _standing_ there, smiling the same as he always had. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim saw his mom smile tenderly. Delbert watched closely to see what was happening. BEN was quiet for once.

"Jimbo," the cyborg said nonchalantly. "Seems yer awake now."

15 years old or 19 years old, it still didn't matter. Tears came to the grown boy's eyes, and he couldn't choke any words out. He could only think one thing as he charged for the old cyborg and hugged him:

"_...Dad._"

* * *

I've actually been wanting to do something like this for some time. It would be awesome if these two could have some sort of reunion in the future. It obviously wouldn't be right after Treasure Planet though (that would kinda ruin it).

I know that some people are fans of Sarah (Mrs. Hawkins) and Silver being together. Me, I don't agree but I've always found it rather amusing. So I put a small nod to that in here.

I hope I did this right. I tried my best not to write it like an idiot, and it's hard to write about male interaction when you are not a guy. :/ Yes, it's a bit mushy, but think about it! If you haven't seen your mentor for 4 years, and the guy was more of a father to you than your _own_ father had ever been, what would you do? Be all manly and give him a small "hey, what's up"? No! I'd be crying. Heck, I'd be bawling!

Anyway, I'm satisfied with what I did with it for now, but I might edit it later or even scrap it. Tell me what you think about it. ANY OPINION is alright. I'm not gonna take it personally; this thing NEEDS critiquing.

I hope you found it worth your while to read it! And if not, tell me why. XD

**(EDIT: **I've just gone back and changed a few things, nothing too significant. I'll go along with it and make touch-ups here and there every so often. Thank you for your patience!**)**


End file.
